


Anxious Bones

by Alioc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Stuff, F/M, Grinding, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sex, no ecto-dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alioc/pseuds/Alioc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel and Sans get close one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxious Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys. This is what happens when an aromantic asexual tries to write fluffy smut

Toriel nuzzled deeper into his collarbone, eliciting a warm chuckle from him. His skull rested gently on her outstretched arm, lying against her in a comfortable sideways embrace. She smiled, happy that he was content to cuddle with her.   
She had been thinking for a few weeks that she would like to take her relationship with Sans to the next level, but there never seemed to be a good time to bring up the subject. Their alone time mainly consisted of snuggling and stifled laughter, both of them worried they might wake Frisk in the next room. Sans always seemed to approach their intimate moments with a causal distance, as if he feared to overstep his bounds.

Her and Sans had been a couple for close to two months now. The pair decided quite soon after leaving the underworld that it would be cheaper to share a home together, and at some point their friendship had blurred into a romantic bond. Now Toriel and Frisk lived with Sans and Papyrus, and the four formed a pseudo nuclear family that everyone was quite content with.   
That night, however, the sexual curiosity welling within Toriel finally got the better of her. 

Looking up to see a smiling Sans, eyes heavily lidded with weariness, he too smiled. He looks so peaceful, she thought. Experimentally, she moved her head to press a gentle kiss on the skeleton's jawbone   
He opened his eyes fully, surprised by the sudden action. Usually her kisses were gentle and caring, but this particular smooch had been wet and surprisingly intimate. 

"You okay, Tori?" He asked, grinning. He'd never say it, but he had been waiting for her to kiss him in such a way. He couldn't exactly initiate that kind of intimacy himself with his lipless smile.   
"Never been better," she murmured, pressing more kisses to his jaw and neck. It wasn't until she moved a hand under his shirt to gently stroke a rib that he tensed up. 

"Whoa, Tori, what's going on?" He spluttered. 

"I don't mean to be too bold, but I think you know exactly what is going on, dear."

Sans blushed a deep blue, chuckling at the soft tickle on his bones. “Hey now Tori, don’t go sticking your hands just anywh-“  
His non-existent breath was all but knocked out of him as Toriel gently prodded the space between two ribs. He moaned deeply, immediately forgetting his previous reservations. Bony eyelids drooped, a pleasured smile washing over his face.

“My,” she said with a giggle. “I’d no idea you were so Sansitive.”

“Heh, good one, Tori,” he managed between soft moans. She stroked the outline of his ribcage meticulously, moving around the sensitive bones before dipping her fingertips in to caress the space behind them. My word, she thought, watching him breathlessly laugh and moan at every movement of her furred fingers, I’d no idea his ribs were such a soft spot.

She wondered where else on the skeleton was sensitive. Experimentally, she kept her left palm to caress Sans’ ribcage, and slowly moved her right hand down his spine. A large paw gripped the base, just above his tailbone, and the sweet giggles coming from her lover were quickly replaced with a gasp and a deep, bone-rattling groan.

“T-Tori,” he rasped, “holy shit man slow down a bit here.” His breath was shallow, almost panting as she caressed the top of his hipbone with her thumb, left hand still running over his ribcage. She made to dip a paw under the waistband of his shorts, but was stopped by a bony hand on her wrist.

“Tori, wait.” He sat up, leaning slightly against the headboard, and looked down into her worried gaze. “We need to talk.”  
“Oh no,” she started, panic creasing her gentle face. “I’m so sorry, Sans. I didn’t mean to push you too far, I thought you wanted this. I am so foolish, it was clear you were hesitant from the start.”

“Whoa whoa, easy there,” he soothed, genuinely touched by her sincerity. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“Well, you see now,” the blush returned as he struggled to get out the words. “It’s not that I don’t want this, because I really do, but…”

“Sans, please tell me,” Toriel said, placing a hand on his shoulder blade.

 

“I don’t have a penis.”

 

A moment’s silence passed between them, Sans staring in to Toriel’s vacant expression, blushing like mad and immediately regretting being so blunt. Finally, a light chuckle shattered the tension, followed by a slowly building, bubbling torrent of pure laughter from Toriel. She could barely control her tears of mirth, but she did her best when she saw the bewildered expression on Sans’ face.   
He chuckled nervously, happy to see her in such joy but also seriously confused as to why she was like that. I mean, he knew he was funny, but not this funny. His questions, however, were soon answered.

“Oh, Sans,” she said breathily, voice low, lips pressed close to the corner of his jaw, “Who says you need one?”  
Her dominant façade didn’t last long, however. In the next moment Toriel found herself flipped onto her back, Sans straddling her hips. “My god I don’t deserve you,” he smiled even broader than his usual smirk, pure happiness coursing through him. “I’ll just have to find other ways to bone you.”

She laughed deeply at that, eyelids fluttering shut as Sans pressed his grin against her furred neck. He nipped at it gently, rolling the warm skin through his teeth delicately before moving on to the next spot of white fur. Her breathing hitched at the sensations, mixed with the feeling of his own breath on her neck.

Sans let his bony fingers trail down her broad shoulders, stopping to rest on her elbows before moving across to grasp her breasts. He caressed them softly over the fabric of her dress, utterly fascinated by the feel of soft flesh against his hard bones. 

Tori watched him, smiling lovingly at his flushed face. He was so endearing when he was with her. His pupils glistened brightly in his dark eye sockets, eyelids drooped with a lazy countenance. Sweat glistened on his pale skull, and Toriel couldn’t help but think how wonderful he looked when he was comfortable enough to step out of his skin. She chuckled to herself, and was about to share her pun when a hand ran its way up her inner thigh. She gasped in surprise, and waited with bated breath, anticipating his next move. He just smiled at her, broad and honest, before moving his hands past her hips and slipping off her dress completely.

He looked down, and all sensibilities left him. She was beautiful, naked and open to him completely. Sat between her spread legs, he hesitantly traced his fingers over her stomach, grazing over her small breasts before gently taking them in his hands. They were soft and impossibly light, falling into his bony palms like they were made for such caresses. Toriel watched patiently as Sans explored her squishy, fleshy body, so different to his own.

His hands roamed all over her, squeezing and prodding, eliciting gentle moans from Toriel, before coming to rest on her most sensitive area. Her thighs tightened around his femurs, a sharp gasp escaping her lips.

“Mmmm, Sans,” she groaned, rolling her head to the side as he bent to nip at her neck again. He was surprised how immediate her reaction was, considering he had touched almost all of her and had barely gotten more than a soft moan. He touched her again, running cool phalanges over her soft pink folds, marvelling at the slick film they left on his fingers and the euphoric expression on her face. He gently prodded her sensitive nub, and his eye sockets bulged as she bucked into his hand. Whoa, gotta remember that spot again.   
After several minutes of gentle touches and bites, Sans had an idea. Tori’s head looked up lazily when he stopped his pleasurable ministrations, and she was just in time to notice him removing his shorts, exposing his wide pelvis. He looked at her, smiling nervously, face a deep blue with magic blush, and scooted closer towards her heat. 

“Sans, what are you- Oh!”

She was silenced completely as Sans pressed the cool bone of his pelvis against her glistening lips. 

The contrast of temperature was interesting, but it wasn’t until he began to gently grind against her that the pleasure started. Toriel threw her head back with a load groan, lost in the feeling of his smooth bones against her. It was odd to her, but strangely good. His thick bones covered all of her at once, pressing strongly on her clit and stimulating her completely. Her legs spread wide open to allow him access, and his own heavy breathing and gentle gasps joined the mix. Oh yeah, he thought. This was definitely a good idea. 

Soon both monsters were gasping and moaning, fast approaching their peaks. Sans’ movements became shaky and more insistent, pushing stronger against her and almost clacking their pubic bones together.

“S-sans,” Toriel spluttered out, barely keeping it together, “please, m-more.”

He understood instantly. He removed his hands from her thick hips and placed them once again on her breasts, this time squeezing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Pleasure fanned through her body, and it wasn’t long before she was over the edge. Her body shook violently, and she cried out, loud enough to risk waking Frisk and Papyrus but too far gone too care. Sans, however, was still lucid enough to press a panicked hand to her mouth, shushing her insistently.

Giggling under his palm, still riding out her orgasm, she jerked a hand quickly towards him and gripped the base of his spine, running a thumb against his tailbone. That was more than enough for Sans, and he came crashing down with a low, guttural moan that vibrated his ribcage with a quiet rattle.

Their breathing eventually calmed, both relaxed enough to take in what they had just done. Tori giggled slightly, feeling embarrassed and self conscious with Sans still pressed snug against her. He, too, chuckled, before both broke out in a bellowing round of laughter. Neither one was quite sure why, but it felt so right to be laughing at that moment. 

Toriel sat up, scooping up the still chucking skeleton and nuzzling him tightly against her chest. “Thank you, Sans,” she whispered happily, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t mention it, Tori,” came the muffled reply, fading as the pair drifted into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
